Mad Max (BATTD2:BP)
Mad Max was a malicious personality which The Batmonkey Who Laughs attempted to awaken within Max by gassing him with a modified version of the Jestertoxin so that the persona could permanently take over Max's mind and transform him into a force of unspeakable evil, an ace-in-the-hole in case he had failed in his plan to convert everyone on the Monkey World, the Land of Ooo, and the CoDverse Earth into laughing serial killers. Laughs also did this in an attempt to prove his philosophy: that deep down, everyone is inherently immoral and insane to the core. Mad Max appears as a boss in which you must fight against as Max while inside Max's mindscape. He is the penultimate boss of BATTD 2: Black Pops. Description Mad Max represents all of Max's deepest, darkest urges and desires. He is everything that Max is but morally rotten to the core, desiring nothing but destruction and chaos and laughs over the graves of millions. History Insanity Rising When Jerome McGinnis severely beat and incapacitated Max, he dragged him into his secret base next to the same river that catalyzed Jerome's transformation into The Batmonkey Who Laughs, where he confined him in a series of restraints that were designed to contain Jerome himself, the one person in this dimensional plane who exceeds Max in escapology skills. Jerome then forced a gassing machine onto Max which fed him with a modified version of the Jestertoxin. As the rest of Echo Squadron freed him Max began suffering from episodes of laughter and aggression over the timeframe of the game's story, with each next outburst worse than the last, as the Mad Max persona progressively took over Max's mind. One such episode caused him to briefly attack Echo Squadron while Laughs escaped to prepare the Bistable Insanity Ordinance, a gas bomb with planet-wide explosion radius that causes its victims to laugh uncontrollably and mindlessly slaughter one another. Max also began hearing voices in his head, voices sounding exactly like his but in a deeper, hoarse tone. Mental Battle and Defeat Starting animation After tracing the laughter and evil resonating within Max's mindscape to its source, Mad Max will burst out from the ground within the mindscape, and taunt: "Little Max, little Max, why do you resist? Why do you continue to adhere to the great lie of self-restraint? It's time that you realise the dark, unspoken truth of yourself: That you were '''made' to be one with the madness. The biological drive to scratch away that deceptive outer shell of civility and unleash the untold insanity inside, is ingrained within the very souls of monkey and man. It is ingrained within your soul, and your genes, simply because it is your nature. '''The insanity is the fundamental firmaments of who you are. I am who I am, and I am '''you. I am the madness under the cocoon, the monster hiding beneath the misleading carapace of courtesy that you so vainly attempt to reinforce with illusions of control. I am everything that you are and everything you will be: a wicked husk of nothing but the deepest and darkest impulses that life itself will ever know. I am... Mad Max, and I'm here to drag you to your rightful place in the madness that you deserve. For insanity is what you're ultimately made of, and it's time that you face your decadent destiny."'' Abilities Dart Maelstrom Mad Max will unleash a deadly omnidirectional spiral of darts, each dart inflicting 500-600 damage per shot. Mindscape Bend Boltnado of Chaos Immorality Strike The Madness Within Truth of Decadence Soundtrack Trivia *The name "Mad Max" is a reference to the [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mad_Max_(franchise) Mad Max franchise.] *The boss fight against Mad Max was inspired by the final boss fight in Batman: Arkham Knight, in which The Joker appears as a manifestation of the Joker Infection in Batman's mind and Batman must mentally fight the Joker persona before it completely takes over Batman's mind. Category:BATTD 2: Black Pops Category:Enemies Category:Non-Bloon Bosses Category:Bosses Category:References